


Virus War

by itsmelexi (itsmeluka)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeluka/pseuds/itsmelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever posted online in general. I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Beginner's Arc: I. The First Wave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever posted online in general. I hope you like it.

"It's coming...I never thought this day would come...the day when I finally get a chance to join the Tech Fighters!" Luka couldn't wait to get to the Academy of Future Fighters, or AFF, for short. Recruiting Day is only about five days away, and she's more than excited to get right down to business. Seeing her friend Niko down the hall, Luka jogged to catch up to her. "Hey, LJ!" Niko said. Niko was one of the best students on the track team. She doesn't have many friends, but it doesn't matter to her. "Hey Niko. Where are you heading off to? I'm going to the cafeteria." Luka hasn't eaten since she got up that morning. Niko checked the time on her phone. "7:28. You better hurry to get to your class." As laid back Niko is, she wants her friends to be on time for their classes. "Ugh, yes mom!" Luka said, and playfully punched Niko in the arm. "Gotta get goin'! See ya later!" That was the last thing she said before she went to her destination. After getting a breakfast wrap, she headed for the auditorium for an assembly. The principal had an update and other news for the school. "Now as you all heard, it's been months since Crystal Mortali and Mirai Shin'en has gone missing. The police and the local Tech Fighter Squad have been looking for clues about their disappearances. Remember, if anybody has any info that might be useful to our search, contact me ASAP. Is that understood?" The entire room replied in unison. "Yes, ma'am!" "Good. You are all dismissed." As mentioned before, 2 students have been reported missing after 3 days of nobody seeing them. Crystal Mortali, a Junior in the AFF, has been missing for 5 months. Mirai Shin'en, a Senior, has been missing for almost a year. It has been said that she went to look for Crystal and never returned. After the assembly, Luka headed to her gym class. She had a bad feeling about something.  
"Alright class, listen up! Today's lesson is on self defense and rapid-fire attacks. Ms. Junin, please give us a demonstration." Luka was the best at attacking with blades, defense and recovery. Despite being chubby, it didn't stop her. "Using these staffs, demonstrate how to do a rapid fire attack on this dummy." Getting into position, she ran, jumped, and attacked the dummy in the head with one staff and jammed the second staff in the chest of the dummy. "Very good, Luka!" The class clapped for her. The bell rang, and Luka went to her art class. They were painting trees. Boring, maybe. But her art teacher made it exciting. The bell rang again and Luka went to her next class. Suddenly, the lights flickered and shut off in the hallway. There was a rumbling sound, then a crashing sound. Sounds of screaming and yelling echoed the hallway. There was an announcement over the PA system. "ATTENTION STUDENTS AND STAFF: TERMINAL CITY IS UNDER ATTACK-- EVACUATE--ACADEMY AND HEAD TO TOWN HA--" There was a crash that sounded like an explosion. The other side of the academy has collapsed from the attack. Everyone started running out of the academy and headed down the street to Town Hall. Everyone looked up at the sky. The sky was changing from a beautiful blue sky to pitch black with color-changing grid lines. Luka stayed back and tried to make sure that everyone made it out. After doing a quick scan of the place, she ran back to the large group of students towards Town Hall. Once everyone was inside, the mayor tried to give an explanation of what's happening. "I'm afraid to say it, but the city is being attacked by the Trojan's Army." Luka looked around, confused. What was the Trojan? A gang? Terrorist group? The mayor spoke again. "For those who don't know, the Trojan is a powerful being that overruns people using its 'henchmen', the Errors and Viruses. You see, for years in the Cyberverse we've heard of cases where the Trojan has attacked, infecting and corrupting innocent people. We're afraid that this has happened to Crystal Mortali and Mirai Shin'en, two students from the AFF." Infected? Corrupted? Usually you hear this stuff relating to computers. No, this is different. The Trojan, its Viruses and Errors, it all real. Human-like and animal-like creatures that corrupt the mind, turning against their own. The Trojan itself isn't human, nor is it an animal. It's like a shadow-like being, black fur, enormous black horns and glowing red eyes. Anybody who's seen the Trojan never came back to tell the tale. Snapping back to reality, she looks around for Niko and Marionette, one of the freshmen in the academy.  
After the announcement, everyone moved from the main lobby to the ballroom, where it was much, much larger. "Luka, we're here, we're over here!" It was Niko calling out to her, Marionette by her side. What a relief. The three girls went over to an empty table to talk. "The three musketeers: A chubby black chick," Niko pointed to Luka. "a fast Latina and a chubby white girl." Awkward silence took over the three girls, with the exception of the background talking. Luka fake coughed to break the silence. "Uh, so what now?" Marionette said. "Do we stay here or--" Another blast, this time hitting multiple places in the city. Looking out the nearby window, Luka saw...people? No, they must have been the Viruses and Errors that the mayor mentioned. They looked somewhat normal, but she knew that they weren't. They blasted buildings, changing them into giant blocks that looked like the grid sky. A deafening roar was heard, shaking some of the tables in the room. The enemies on the streets disappeared. All that was left was nothing but debris and possible bodies that never made it to Town Hall. Firetrucks, ambulances and police cars rushed to the destructive scene, sirens wailing in the distance. How can the city recover from this tragedy?


	2. II. Today's The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.

II. Today's The Day  
Recruiting Day is here. But now how Luka wanted it to happen. Five days ago, the Trojan's Army attacked Terminal City, causing panic and chaos to everyone. The death toll was rising, families were devastated. Students stopped coming in because they were still grieving. It didn't stop her. Six students were called in to the principal's makeshift office, after the real one was destroyed. Luka was one of them. "I called you in here to recruit some of you," said the principal, her voice firm, but gentle. "When I call your name, step forward to receive your Fighter Badge." This is it. It's really happening. "Niko Feng. Marionette Grimm. Luka Junin." Her name was called. Her friends' names were called. This must be a dream. "You've shown outstanding work in both studies, and in training. Go outside to the front of the Academy. There you will see a bus that will take you to the training facility, where you will train to be the Fighters of this generation. I wish you ladies only the best." The three nodded. "Thank you, ma'am!" They all said in unison and headed out towards the front of the building. The bus was shorter than expected, but that won't stop them. They went on the bus, showing their IDs to the driver, and off they went. "Wow...becoming Fighters at such an early time!" Niko said, shocked but happy. She thought that she would be recruited after she graduated. Marionette thought that she would be recruited at a later time, being a freshman and all. "Luka? Yo, you still with us?" Niko waved a hand in front of Luka, her magenta eyes glazed over with awe. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how this 'training' thing was gonna work out." The bus finally stopped at the Terminal Training Center. As the three got off, the driver gave them a pat on the back and said, "Good luck you guys!" There was someone waiting outside the building. "Greetings, future Fighters! I'm Tristen. I'll be your teacher for the next few months." Next few months? How long is this going to last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual! Chapter 3 is gonna be longer.


End file.
